


My Sun, My Starlight

by VirdisDrachen



Series: Soft Keith Week 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron)-centric, Love, M/M, Post S7, Prompt Fic, Romance, SHEITH - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith Week 2019, Soft Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Sweet, not with s8 though, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirdisDrachen/pseuds/VirdisDrachen
Summary: After coming so close to losing Keith, Shiro can't help but not waste any more time, and get a little sappy. Keith doesn't mind it however, he actually likes the discovery of a hidden talent Shiro has.





	My Sun, My Starlight

From inside the cold hospital room Keith stared out to the night sky, glittered in stars. His body still ached, particularly his back and hips. But the pain didn't stop him from smiling as he saw some fireworks in the far distance. He entertained his thoughts by wondering if there was some sort of party going on somewhere, or if was just someone causing mischief. 

People were celebrating. While there had been numerous losses in the Galra invasion, a lot of people were also looking to raise their spirits, especially with the upcoming battle that was looming in the horizon. Keith himself was grateful for the change in mood. After spending weeks confined mostly to a bed his mood had been dampered and the only things that had kept it from completely hitting rock bottom were Kosmo’s permanent stay, visits from his friends, his mom and Kolivan, and Shiro. Especially Shiro. 

Said man always showed up with little gifts: a desert rose Keith had on the night table; his favorite sweets, or treats; Or the digital postcards Shiro would send him wishing him well and saying ‘I Love you’s. Keith really loved receiving those. Who knew that Shiro had a very good mind for writing. Just thinking about them caused Keith giddiness and he would have to refrain from smiling or grinning to himself. 

"Thinking about Shiro?" Krolia's voice drew Keith's eyes down from the window to her. She had a smug smile as she sat in her chair and went through her data pad. 

Heat gathered in Keith's cheeks and he looked down at the sleeping cosmic wolf laying between his legs. Kosmo invited himself whenever he pleased, for who could stop a wolf from outer space with teleportation powers. 

"Maybe." Keith mumbled, though the smile he had was returning to his face as he caressed Kosmo’s head with a hand covered in bandages. He heard Krolia huff and could practically feel her amusement so he added, "But I'm also thinking on how much fun the others must be having." 

Even if he was stuck in bed, he was glad that his fellow Paladins, his friends, were all recovered and out spending time with their families. Keith even heard from Hunk and Pidge that Lance was finally building up the courage to  _ finally _ ask Allura out. For all his differences with Lance, he was happy for him, truly. 

"I'm sure they must be." Krolia agreed absently and when Keith hummed softly she put down her data pad and added, "But don't worry son, you will recover soon and you'll be able to join them." 

Hang out with his friends. That was an idea he hadn't really thought about. Just a casual get together that didn't involve fighting a war to save the entire universe. Just all of them having fun. Keith cared to wonder when was the last time any of them had done that: go to the movies, a game day, dance at a club or go to a rave, camping, ride hoverbikes, or indulge in any other simple pleasures. 

"Yeeeaaa … that sounds great." Keith sighed wistfully as he played with one of Kosmo's ears. 

The soft hiss of the door caught both Krolia and Keith's attention. What peeked in was a face that made Keith's heart beat faster. That snow white hair, and the very characteristic floof in it he would recognize anywhere. 

"Good evening!" 

"Shiro!" The name came out breathy due to the surprise. He had not been expecting Shiro tonight because Keith assumed Shiro would be busy now that he was Captain of the Atlas. The older man has been kept fairly busy lately. 

Shiro came in and when he looked at Krolia he smiled at her, but he greeted her with a much more respectful tone. 

"Ma'am." 

It was somehow cute to see Shiro acting so proper in her presence. Keith told his mother that Shiro was probably trying to make a very good impression on her, which, Krolia said he didn’t need to, but that it was amusing and endearing. A point that was proven when she chuckled softly and returned the greetings.

"Good evening Shiro. Good to see that you were able to drop by after all." 

Keith raised an eyebrow at her choice of words. He wondered if she knew Shiro was coming. He had a suspicion that it was probably the case and that the two were in cahoots. In what exactly, Keith wasn't sure, but perhaps it had something to do with the bags Shiro held in one of his hands.

"Yeah. Got a little held up, but here I am!" Shiro replied as he placed said bags on a small table at the end of Keith's bed. 

Keith soon deduced that the contents in the bag was food, not only because of the smell, but because one of Kosmo's ears twitched and he gave a little sniff in his sleep. That put another smile on Keith's face, and then his attention was drawn up to Shiro approaching him.

"Hello beautiful." Shiro whispered while sitting on the edge of Keith's bed before he grabbed Keith's elegant hand. 

Keith had braced himself and held his breath expecting himself to recoil from Shiro’s touch. Yet there was no instinctive reaction and Keith was very grateful to himself for it. It was a clear sign that he was getting better. Still, as Keith looked at Shiro the latter looked like he wanted to kiss Keith. A kiss required more proximity and Keith was unsure how he would react to that. The last thing he wanted was to have his treacherous being react badly to an action so sweet. Keith wanted that, whenever he received a kiss from Shiro, to be able to give in return.

"Hey handsome." Keith greeted back with a smile so fond it pinched his eyes. "Didn't tell me you were coming today."

"Ah, that's because I intended it to be a surprise." Shiro puffed out his chest trying to sound clever. Kosmo broke Shiro's visage by spontaneously licking him on the side of his face. Shiro was caught off guard but he chuckled regardless and pet the wolf.

"Hmm.” Keith half smiled then rose an eyebrow to his Mother, “And I'm assuming  _ you _ knew, Mom?"

Krolia's smirk grew wider as she nonchalantly turned off her pad, stood up and straightened out her uniform. She cleared her throat and said in a somewhat smug tone, "I think that I better leave the two of you alone now." 

So yes, Krolia  _ did know _ about whatever Shiro had in mind. Keith shook his head, Shiro however looked guilty.

"Oh, you don't have to leave Krolia. I brought plenty of food."

Krolia rose her hand in a gesture to stop him and with a knowing smile she said, "Shiro, it's alright. We discussed this. It can't be a  _ date _ if I stay here, you two deserve privacy. Perhaps in another occasion we can have an outing." 

Both Keith and Shiro watched her with kicked puppy expressions as she leaned down to kiss Keith on the forehead. Krolia gave Shiro an affectionate pat on the shoulder, and gave Kosmo a pat on the head. Right before she exited the room she gave them both a very warm look.

"You two have a good time. But play nice now, Keith is still recovering." 

Krolia was as cool as a cucumber when she said that. However, Shiro’s eyes couldn’t go any wider and Keith saw the tip of his ears get very red. Keith would have thought it cute if it wasn’t because he himself had been thrown into a tizz by his own mother.

“Mo-mom?!” Keith sputtered while his own cheeks felt so warm he thought they were on fire. 

Krolia actually laughed, head thrown back and everything as she left them to be alone. 

Keith and Shiro exchanged still shocked looks before ultimately snorting and laughing in incredulity. 

“I can’t believe she actually said something like that! She didn’t strike me as the type to joke that way, especially about her only son.”

Keith chortled while rubbing the side of his neck bashfully. “To be honest … I wasn’t expecting that either.” There was a brief pause while they both settled their flustered states. Once they were settled Keith picked up the conversation again while trying to stay cool, but his heart was beating quickly. "So. A date, huh?" 

Shiro's smile showed a little bit of teeth, even as he ducked his head. "I wanted to do some nice for you. You're still recovering, but it's not fair that everyone is out having fun and you're stuck here. Besides, I was thinking about how we've been together for a little while and, I haven't gotten the chance to ask you out. I mean, this isn’t my ideal way of doing so, but … yea." Shiro shrugged while grinning shyly. 

Keith hummed softly. Even after Keith has been struggling with his uncertainty Shiro has been nothing but patient. He has not stopped looking at Keith like he was the universe itself and has been by Keith’s side in every chance he got ever since Keith was put in hospital. 

He was still blushing, he could feel it, and he decided to keep his hands busy by petting his canine companion. Yet Shiro carefully reached for one hand and Keith’s eyes landed on them. A faint memory of those steady hands keeping him anchored sparked. It was more like Keith simply remembered a feeling rather than an image. Keith was craving that secure, gentle touch.

"We've been busy … It’s not your fault." Keith mumbled through a small smile whilst trying to place the familiarity. 

Shiro agreed with a soft sound as he caressed Keith's knuckles with his thumb. There was something in his mind and Keith could see it in the soft downturn of his expression.

"Shiro?" Keith prompted and he tried leaning forward closer to Shiro, even with that awful pain plaguing his body. Keith tried not to but he hissed in pain and grit his teeth. 

Shiro reacted on instincts when he leaned forward to help Keith steady himself. 

"Whoa, easy there Keith. Don't hurt yourself." Shiro said in alarm as he piled up pillows to support Keith’s back upright. 

Keith grimaced as he let the worst of the wave of pain pass. Once subdued he realized that even when Shiro was looming over him so closely, Keith didn't pull away. The memories of that scar on his cheek tried to invade him, but his own body wanted to hold on to Shiro's. And that feeling proved to be stronger. 

"It's okay Shiro. I'm okay." He reassured as he looked into Shiro’s eyes, with surprise etched on his face. 

"You sure? Doesn't seem like it." Shiro muttered though it sounded more like a grumble, with just a twinge of disapproval which Keith couldn't help chuckling at. 

"Okay, it  _ does _ hurt, but I won't break. I promise you. I mean, I fell through the atmosphere and crashed to the ground and I’m still kickin’, right?" The moment he said that he saw something in Shiro's eyes that he couldn't quite place, yet it was like a stone had been tied to his heart. 

Keith knew Shiro's look of worry, the silent fear creeping behind the veil of sterness. Keith had meant to joke but Keith’s eyebrows pinched upwards in worry as he touched Shiro’s bicep. 

"Tell me what's on your mind?" 

Shiro exhaled and slowly sank back to the edge of the bed, worrying his brows with what were most likely unpleasant thoughts. "I'm just … "

"Yes?" Keith drawled softly, kindly encouraging Shiro to continue by gently touching Shiro’s cheek. The touch was shy, but it was an effort to turn the older man’s gaze towards him.

Worry met sadness, and Shiro took a deep breath, "I'm not sure if saying this could ruin the mood or something. But I just can't stop thinking how glad I am to see you awake … I didn't want to think that way because you are strong and don't give up so easily. But Keith, I was so afraid of losing you." 

It hadn't been that long since Keith woke up from the coma he had fallen into. Thankfully it had been short, only lasting a couple of weeks. But for Shiro it had been an eternity of sinking into a bottomless pit of anguish. 

Keith had been there more than once. 

"I'm so sorry Shiro." Keith grabbed Shiro's hand and massaged his knuckles reassuringly. 

"No! Don't be! It’s not your fault either … Ah, I didn't mean to sour the mood." Shiro chuckled although Keith noticed it was devoid of any humor. 

Keith shook his head. He didn't blame Shiro for worrying. Keith would feel the same way. It just reaffirmed Keith how much Shiro cares for him, just like he cared for Shiro.

"It's okay. I’m here … we both are. " 

Shiro nodded and sniffled but his brows were still pinched in a little frown. 

"Hey." Keith called softly and Shiro looked at him with the same saddened expression. "You want to know something? I'm not entirely sure if it was just a dream and I don't recall every detail. But I have been having this image in my head of you calling me."

Shiro's brows pinched more but it was more a look of questioning. The first response Keith gave him was a slight nod.

"I think I was floating and everything was dark. It was cold and felt alone … I was so scared. But then I heard your voice, calling me and I didn’t feel so alone or scared anymore.” Keith paused as a soft smile spread across his face. He tried recalling all the details but they escaped him. The one thing that was sticking with him was the constant security and safety that Shiro’s presence provided; the beacon that lead him back and perhaps the detail that mattered the most.

"You grabbed my hand, didn’t you? I think I felt it. Somehow." Keith ghosted his own fingertips over the middle of Shiro’s metal palm, trying to mimic what he was recalling from Shiro's tender yet grounding touch. Shiro’s robotic arm twitched at the feather light touch, Allura had done wonders with the sensitivity on it. Keith smiled at the response from his little tickle. 

“Really? You think heard me?” Shiro looked hopeful as he leaned in more into Keith’s space. 

Keith nodded which earned him a sweet smile from Shiro. The vague memories he had floating around his head could have not been just a dream. He remembered a set of words spoken with Shiro's voice too clearly. Hence, why he teased, although he also meant it as a compliment.

"I had no idea that you were such a poet Shiro." 

A lovely shade of red spread across those cheeks that elicited a sweet laugh from Keith. 

"Hidden talents? I just used to write from time to time before the Garrison." Shiro half smirked while he shrugged one shoulder. 

Keith reached for one of Shiro's hands to lock their fingers together and used his thumb to caress Shiro's knuckles. "I like it… I'd love to hear more about this  _ hidden talent _ of yours."

They both grinned and Shiro briefly ducked his head again. It was incredible that their bond was so deep that they have brought each other back from even the most uncertain and perilous situations. And now they could share this moment and many more to come.

Shiro was silent for a moment as he looked like he was thinking about something. When Keith had barely thought about asking why Shiro looked at him with a smile.

“ Men cannot hold the sun, but I need only hold onto you to prove all doubters wrong. My sun, my starlight. Light of my life, light of my world. I missed my sun this past night, I feared you'd away forever. Though the world is full of things, I could not see without the light; as if they did not exist. So thankful, then, I am to have you back. So full and wondrous the world is now: I can see it all with your light. So happy you have made me, that all doubters are wrong. May this new day never cease."

Shiro paused again, the debonair smile he had was shrinking. “Was it too much? I mean, I’ll have to pick up on writing again … it’s been many years.”

Keith didn’t know how to react for a moment, his mouth hung a little open as he searched for what to say. The words Shiro said made him feel like his heart was soaring so high that the warmth he was feeling was coming the sun itself. Ironically. 

“No, Shiro that was … wow… I really liked it. A lot.” Keith was still fighting his own shyness and it was showing in the way he chuckled. He didn’t ever think himself as a poems kind of person, but it seemed that with Shiro that might change. If it wasn’t something that Keith already had and was simply  _ just _ discovering it. 

Comforting hands sandwiched Keith's between them, the differing size between them unmistakable. One hand of Shiro's slid up Keith's, all the way up to the upper arm and back down in a soothing rub.

“Well, that means that I will have to come up with more things … And I’m just glad you’re here Keith. There’s still so many things I still want to say to you,  _ do  _ with you … My life would be empty without you in it.”

The moment Shiro’s eyes filled with tears so did Keith’s. He agreed with Shiro there was still so much that Keith wanted to experience with Shiro; repeat the things they were familiar with, and do those of which they haven’t yet. Whether it was bringing peace to the universe, or chasing the stars together, or even if it was the most simplest of things …

Like sharing a first kiss. Shiro’s lips looked very inviting. 

“You know … it’s strange.” Keith murmured as he wondered if he would allow himself to be kissed by those lips. 

“What is?”

“We’ve never kissed but … it feels like I’ve already felt them. It’s so vague though.”

“When you were still asleep, I was very emotional and I just wanted to kiss you. So … I might have stolen a kiss or two … Maybe a part of me wanted to hope that it would make you wake. Somehow.”

Keith chuckled while raising an eyebrow, “Like a fairy tale?” 

“I wasn’t thinking like that. I was thinking more like I was giving you something meaningful to return to? I---- …” Shiro cut himself off as he floundered for the excuse he knew he didn’t have. When he gave up he pouted and added, “Don’t judge.”

Keith wanted to laugh, but he was reduced to a chuckle as the motion was stirring up the pain on his body. 

“I’m not! My knightley prince in shining armor. It’s cute.” Keith cautiously reached up to sweep Shiro’s snowy hair to the side. Keith’s fingertips barely brushed Shiro’s forehead and yet silvery eyes fluttered closed under the shy touch. Keith contemplated the serene look, his eyes drifted down to Shiro’s lips once more.

“But it’s not fair that you got to taste my lips while I’ve yet to properly taste yours.” Keith added in a voice so soft only he and Shiro would be able to hear. When Shiro opened his eyes again they looked a little dark sending Keith’s heart into a fluttery beat. 

“Then let me give you a  _ proper _ kiss then?” Shiro leaned in and Keith felt pulled right to him. Their eyes fluttered closed and their lips met. 

It was long and languid, patient, sweet and loving. Everything Keith imagined it would be and he just had to question himself why has he been such a fool and wait so long for such pleasantries. 

For once he didn't see horrible images replay in his head. Nor did he feel that fantom burn on his cheek. He has made Shiro wait to kiss him, Keith could feel that Shiro was repressing the real extent of his desire. 

Even after the wait, having to hold back because Keith was going through emotional hurdles, Shiro was  _ still  _ patient. Keith felt like he was holding Shiro back and felt guilty for it, he wished he could keep up with him.

They parted gently, Keith being the one to end the kiss, and their eyes opened softly in perfect synch. Though their kiss wasn't too heated Keith felt breathless, and going by the subtle flush on his skin, so did Shiro. The guilt Keith felt caused him to lower his head as he played with the neck of Shiro's old Garrison uniform.

"You alright?" Shiro held Keith's upper arms while leaning a little to the side to get into Keith's view.

“I’m sorry … I'm just thinking about how lame it should be for you to spend the first date with your boyfriend inside a hospital room.” Keith was half joking, that twinge of guilt that reflected a bit of sadness in his smile.

Yet Shiro huffed in amusement, he half smiled but there was nothing but love in those eyes. Nothing but tenderness in that thumb smoothing the skin of Keith's cheek.

"Just spending time with you, and knowing that you're okay is enough. And hell, we got to  _ kiss,  _ Keith,  _ officially _ . I wasn’t expecting that at all and I couldn't have asked for better if I’m being honest."

Uncertainty was directed up at Shiro, but he returned confidence instead. A set of hands holding a man's biggest treasure.

"But if it really bothers you that much, we can go on another date once you're out? Not that I wasn't planning on taking you on many, many more dates anyways, but you get it." Shiro winked. 

Keith scoffed and ducked his head hoping Shiro wouldn't see the beginnings of the blush he was feeling. He kneaded the edge of the sheets as he replied, "Who knew that Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane could be such a sap." 

"I was hoping you'd see me more as a helpless romantic. But that’s only when it comes to you, though."

Keith smiled still feeling helpless and shy, shrugging a shoulder to mask said shyness. "Same difference." 

Shiro's smile morphed into a smirk and he closed their distance to kiss Keith once more. 

"I don't think I'll have enough of your lips now. They taste so sweet."

"Then kiss me again." That time it was Keith who leaned forward to steal his lover's lips. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Soft Keith Week 2019  
Prompt: First Kiss/ First date. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this little piece. Credit for Shiro's poem goes to my dear friend thequalityrunaway, she was the master mind behind Shiro's hidden poet and she just keeps feeding me these nice little poems and I couldn't resist! XD
> 
> Anyways, hope you all have a lovely day~~~


End file.
